


Поезд на Орлеан

by helgatrush



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Комбефера отправили на стажировку в Орлеан, а Курфейрак скучает.
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)





	Поезд на Орлеан

В серверной холодно, надсадно ревут вентиляторы, перемигивается затолканное в похожие на гробы шкафы оборудование, и Курфейрак ниже натягивает рукава свитера и поднимает ворот так, чтобы спрятать за ним синеватые тени щетины на скулах и сжатый в полоску рот. Почти до самых кругов под глазами.  
Курфейрак не помнит, когда он в последний раз спал.  
– Я не мог ответить, – говорит он в трубку, когда тяжёлая стальная дверь отрезает от него ровный шум серверной и окунает его в тишину. В трубке, которую он неловко прижимает плечом к уху, тоже тишина. Курфейрак говорит с автоответчиком. – Запрещено говорить в этом холодильнике, – поясняет он, дергая краешком рта. – Опасная работа, газ, напряжение, ты знаешь...  
Он хочет рассказать, как понял, что забыл положенный техникой безопасности респиратор на входе, как чуть не распорол себе ладонь отверткой, как едва не запутался в лабиринте из чёрных коробок дисковых массивов, но запись заканчивается до того, как он успевает выдохнуть привычное "я скучаю, я чертовски скучаю по тебе".  
Вздохнув, он заталкивает телефон в карман, не глядя расписывается в журнале отметок и выходит из здания. Впереди ещё шесть часов работы.  
Впереди ещё пять дней без Комбефера.

– При мне можешь не играть, – говорит Грантер, едва посмотрев на улыбающегося Курфейрака. – У меня нюх на фальшивки.  
Он поправляет на носу поддельные ray ban, усмехается и локтем двигает к Курфейраку пачку сигарет. Тот опускает голову, благодарно кивает, цепляя пачку с края стойки и неловко вытряхивает на ладонь помятую сигарету.  
На ней кривым почерком Грантера написано слово "одиночество".  
– Везунчик, – говорит Грантер, протягивая зажигалку, и огонь стирает с бумаги первую букву о.  
Курфейрак курит, не чувствуя выдыхаемого дыма. Грантер смотрит в одну точку перед собой, туда, где в выпуклых стенках бутылки самбуки пламенем отражается жестикуляция Анжольраса.  
– Иди домой, – роняет Грантер, когда Курфейрак топит в пепельницы окурок и тянется за второй сигаретой. "Воспоминания", написано на ней. Он слушает монотонный голос Грантера, изредка кивая его словам: – Иди домой, прими душ, залезь под одеяло. Позвони на все свои четыре работы и скажи, что ты не придешь завтра. Встань в половине шестого, доедь до Аустерлицкого вокзала, купи билет на ближайший поезд до Орлеана. Засни в кресле. Проснись, когда проводник тронет тебя за плечо. Подхвати рюкзак и выбеги на вокзал... – голос Грантера вдруг меняется: – ... и положи эту сигарету.  
Курфейрак смотрит на надпись "Анжольрас" на белой бумаге под пальцами, протягивает эту сигарету Грантеру и встаёт с барного стула.  
Он не говорит спасибо, только натягивает на плечи куртку, а на лицо – привычно беззаботной выражение. Когда он поворачивается к друзьям, чтобы попрощаться, он слышит, как Грантер щёлкает зажигалкой за его спиной.

Курфейрак проснулся, когда проводник вежливо тронул его за плечо:  
– Орлеан, мсье.  
Подхватив рюкзак, Курфейрак выбежал из вагона на платформу вокзала и улыбнулся. В поезде он заснул, проигрывая на повторе сообщения от Комбефера. Все эти "здесь отличная лаборатория, хотя ты бы, скорее, оценил лаборанток", и "в кофейне на территории кампуса готовят омерзительный чай, даже ты завариваешь его лучше", и "я совсем не могу спать, поэтому много времени провожу в лаборатории, и скоро работа совсем кончится". Комбефер никогда не говорил прямо, это всегда было прерогативой Курфейрака, но за этими сообщениями, которые Курфейрак стыдливо залил на карту памяти телефона, прослеживалась та же мысль, которую сам Курфейрак так и не смог сказать.  
– Я скучаю по тебе, – шепотом говорит он, – я чертовски по тебе скучаю.  
После Парижа, лоскутного, как смена кадров у Джима Джармуша, Орлеан кажется цельным, монолитным, одинаковым, как оперы Вагнера, и Курфейрак улыбается этому городу так, что даже Грантер не заподозрил бы фальши в его улыбке. Он садится на ступеньки дома напротив выхода из кампуса, откручивает крышку термоса с заваренным ещё дома чаем и ждёт, вдыхая тяжёлый и терпкий запах мяты и корицы.  
Комбефер выходит из кампуса, когда низкое небо над городом тонет в персиковом цвете и будто бы выдыхает после тяжёлого рабочего дня. Комбефер сутулится и поправляет нервным движением очки на переносице. Комбефер оглядывает улицу взглядом попавшего в капкан волка, и Курфейраку кажется, он видел этот взгляд в зеркале ещё вчера.  
– Эй, – говорит он, вставая с остывших под вечер ступенек, и Комбефер оборачивается на звук его голоса несмело, будто думая, что ему послышалось.  
Курфейрак не помнит, как он проходит разделявшее их пространство, и останавливается, только подойдя так близко как Комбеферу, что чувствует тонкий запах лекарств, намертво въевшийся в его кожу.  
Комбефер не удивляется его появлению – не подаёт вида, по крайней мере. Он поднимает голову, мазнув челкой по подбородку Курфейрака, и спрашивает:  
– Что я пропустил?  
– Ничего особенного, – Курфейрак пожимает плечами. – Анжольрас не сверг правительство, Жоли не придумал лекарство от насморка, Мариус так и не решился сказать Козетте об инспекторе и её отце, Грантер не бросил пить, а я, – он невесомо проводит костяшками пальцев по щеке Комбефера, смахивая приставшие к коже крошки, – Я не свихнулся от того, что тебя не было рядом.  
Сказать это оказалось так просто, так просто разрушить эти негласно выставленные рамки условно дружеских отношений. Так просто, что Курфейрак мимолетно подумал поделиться этой мыслью с Грантером.  
– Я тоже, – произносит Комбефер, помолчав несколько секунд. Со стороны могло показаться, что он анализировал своё состояние, проверяя, что, действительно, не сошёл с ума.  
Но Курфейрак знает, что это ответ на угаданное за всеми этими нелепыми и ненужными словами признание. И от этого он впервые за неделю смеётся.


End file.
